Swan Dive
by LiveInLoveAndLaughter
Summary: **Sequel to FEELS LIKE TODAY and STANDING STILL** President Fitzgerald Grant is ready to take the leap of faith and divorce Mellie. He and Olivia are ready to take the next step in their relationship. How will their relationship fair the press and the White House? And will he pursue a second term with Olivia by his side?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

_**Here it is everyone! The first chapter to "Swan Dive," which is the next "book" in the "Feels Like Today" series! Yay!**_

**Chapter One: You're Not Sorry**

_So you don't have to call anymore_

_I won't pick up the phone_

_This is the last straw_

_There's nothing left to beg for_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry_

_But I don't believe you baby_

_Like I did before_

_You're not sorry_

_- "You're Not Sorry" Taylor Swift_

* * *

Olivia tipped her head back in the shower and let the water wash over her. Opening her eyes she smiled softly at Fitz, "Hi." She repeated the phrase they used to say 'I love you.'

"Hi." He repeated.

SCANDAL

Mellie sat on the floor of the Blair House surrounded by the divorce papers and a bottle of vodka. He was actually leaving her. He was abandoning her when she needed him. She didn't know where her life would go at this point, how she would exist without him, without the White House, without any of it.

The worst part was that he wanted custody of the kids. He wanted to transfer them to a school in DC.

She could feel everything slipping away from her.

SCANDAL

Cyrus stood outside of Olivia's apartment in front of Tom, "You won't let me in or you physically can't?"

Tom sighed, "Cyrus, they want to be alone together for a while. Can't you give them that?"

Cyrus took a deep breath, "Mellie is threatening to go on national television to tell the world that they're in that apartment doing the nasty. I need to get in there and I need to tell them to take a breather so we can handle this. Then they can hump like gorillas all they fucking want to."

Tom looked up at Hank, who silently nodded to him. "Fine." He paused, "But I need an emergency. I need a reason to open the door."

Cyrus paused, "Huck found Becky." Tom's eyebrows rose, "And yes I'm actually being serious when I say that. So open the fucking door now."

Cyrus barged into the bedroom to find Fitz on top of Olivia with his tongue in her throat, "Please stop for a moment so we can handle this."

Fitz and Olivia looked up, "What, Cy?" Fitz asked.

"1. Congrats on all of this." He paused, "2. Huck found Becky. 3. Oh, your wife, who you're still legally married to, is lining up an interview as we speak. We'll all be ruined if she goes on live TV!"

Olivia pushed Fitz off of her and gathered the sheet around her chest, "Okay, we're up and we'll handle it. Now get out while I get dressed."

Cyrus sighed as he stood in Olivia's kitchen. A few moments later he was greeted by a slightly disheveled president and his girlfriend, "Okay give us the update." Fitz requested.

"Becky is in federal custody and is being detained in a secret location with Billy. They haven't given up Hollis yet." Cyrus paused, "We need to figure out what we're going to do about him." He reminded them, "Oh and yes we need to handle Mellie as well."

"I'll take care of Mellie." Fitz announced flatly. Leaning down he kissed Olivia, "I'll be back tonight." He promised.

Cyrus and Olivia watched him leave. Finally, Olivia spoke, "I know how to handle Hollis. Want to join me?"

Cyrus frowned, "What did you have in mind?"

"I don't like it, but you probably will." She picked up her purse from the kitchen table, "Let's go. We can get brunch after we're done."

SCANDAL

"Liv?" Cyrus broke into her thoughts, "Why are we at the Marine Corps monument? And why did we leave DC?"

Olivia tilted her head to the side, "I used to come here as a child. It was always so peaceful. I love the quote, 'Uncommon valor was a common virtue' I'd like to think that still applies today, but it doesn't."

"Liv, what's going on?" Cyrus asked again.

"Olivia, I am a busy man, what do you want?" Cyrus's head swung around at the new voice. His mouth dropped open, "Ah, and you brought Cyrus Beene. Of course."

Olivia looked between the two men, "Why am I not surprised you two know each other. Please, Dad, sit." She requested.

Rowan Pope sat on the other side of Olivia and asked, "Are you reconsidering my offer."

"Just Doyle. Handle Hollis Doyle. We can't handle him without,"

"Without Defiance coming out. Understood." Rowan stood up. "I'm surprised you remembered this place."

"You used to bring me here all the time. Before Mom died."

"Yes." Rowan nodded stiffly before turning around and leaving the park.

Cyrus waited a full minute before he said, "How did I never know that your father was Rowan Pope the head of B-613?"

Olivia sighed, "I didn't know he was Rowan Pope the head of B-613 until a couple of years ago." She paused, "He hasn't been much of a dad since my mother died, but he was always Eli Pope, dad, to me."

Cyrus shook his head, "Come on, let's get some calories in you in the form of a good brunch and then we'll meet up with Fitz and see how well he handled Mellie."

"At least we won't have to worry about anyone killing him any time soon now." Olivia tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and leaned into him, "This is going to be a long road. I'm sorry you're being dragged down it."

"I'm not." Cyrus smiled at her.

SCANDAL

"You cannot just leave me for her." Mellie yelled.

Fitz rolled his eyes, "You'd be pissed no matter who I left you for. The problem isn't me leaving you. It's you losing the White House and Hollis all in one fell swoop."

"Don't you dare bring Hollis into this." Mellie sneered.

"Hollis has already been handled. He's officially a nonfactor now." Fitz informed her as he tucked his phone into his back pocket. "So now we just have to deal with us. You threaten to oust Olivia and me and I will make sure you pay. Consider your actions wisely. I think in the end you will wind up hurting worse than I do." He picked up the folder he'd brought with him, "Some light reading. Potential approval ratings. You may want to take a look before deciding how you're going to proceed." He let them drop with a loud thud on the coffee table of the Blair House parlor. "Have a nice day, Mel."

SCANDAL

Olivia and Cyrus stood in the conference room, "I've already informed Fitz of this, but Doyle has been picked up. We've done it. It's all been handled. Hopefully that means there will be no further threats against him."

A loud cheer erupted in the office at the news. "So what's next?" Stephen asked.

"More news. Fitz served Mellie with divorce papers. And he's requested custody of his kids. So Fitz and his children are our next clients. We have been instructed by Fitz to only help Mellie if it helps his kids. We are not on her team. We are not here to save her reputation if she's going to take down the rest of the family or someone in our family."

Harrison shook his head, "The first President to ever get divorced and he's in love with our own Liv, what do you know?"

"Let's hope this all works out well." Olivia murmured.

SCANDAL

"So you want us to move from California to DC?" Jerry stared at his father skeptically, "Does Mom know?"

Fitz reached across the table and grasped Jerry's hand. Karen seemed more confused than aware that a big decision and transition were in her future. "I want to divorce your mother."

Jerry slowly retracted his hand and leaned back. His mouth opened and then closed. He sat quietly for a full minute before replying, "Okay, I understand why, but have you tried to work it out?"

Fitz sighed, "I'm going to tell you something you're not going to want to hear." He waited for Jerry's full attention, "Over the years your mother and I have both been unfaithful to each other. Now we've reached a fork in the road where I could be truly happy with someone else and she could be happier looking for that someone else."

"Who has you so happy?"

"Olivia."

Karen's ears perked up at Olivia's name, "I love Miss Liv! She's so much fun and has the best shoes ever. I got to walk in a pair the last time we were at the office. I want shoes like that when I get to be old like her."

Fitz chuckled and placed a kiss on Karen's temple, "You got it, princess."

"So are you going to like live with her or marry her now?" Jerry asked.

Fitz shook his head, "No, we're not going to even start dating until your mother and I are divorced and as a family the four of us have settled into a new routine. Just because your mother and I won't be married anymore doesn't mean we won't be a family still. We'll just be a different family."

"Where will Mom live?" Jerry asked.

"That's up to her."

"So are you going to force us to be here if Mom is somewhere else?"

Fitz felt a pang hit him in his heart and in his gut at the thought of his kids wanting to be with their mother over him. Taking a breath he responded, "You can live with either of us or you can live between our houses."

Karen looked between her brother and father, "I want to live with Daddy." She stated firmly.

Jerry shrugged, "I kind of want to get out of California. Is that where Mom will be going?"

"I wish I had an answer for you son, your mother and I are struggling to reach an agreement about the divorce."

"She doesn't want to leave the White House, does she?" Jerry asked.

"Well of course not! It's so big and pretty!" Karen squealed.

Jerry and Fitz both smiled at her, "I don't want you to have to raise her or raise yourself anymore than you have, Jerry."

"We'll figure it out, Dad. And if all else fails Miss Liv can handle it."

"Miss Liv does handle everything doesn't she." Fitz agreed with a smile.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Two: Home to Me**

_Love's taken me across the map, all the way to hell and back_

_Gave everything I had, lost my mind a couple times_

_Met you and I was sure I found the center of the universe_

_Hit the interstate fast now I'm never looking back_

_No looking back, looking back oh no_

_Got a heart like Indiana, laugh like Louisiana_

_Take me down to Alabama show me some of that laid back vibe_

_Kissing while we're fishing in the moonlight_

_Shine like California, hot like an Arizona noontime_

_Baby when you're all mine, anywhere, any place I go_

_You feel like home to me_

_You feel like home to me_

_- "Home to Me" Sara Darling_

* * *

_Five Months Later - September 2011_

Olivia flicked on the television in her living room and poured a glass of wine. It was amazing. The divorce had been finalized two weeks ago, but it just made the major news circuit. And what had really caused the media excitement was that the kids wanted to go to school in DC. Even with their mother living in Santa Barbara.

"_President Grant's ratings remain steady in the wake of the divorce announcement, the actual divorce and the former First Lady leaving the White House." _

"_In a statement made by former First Lady Mellie Grant, she says she's content with the decision to leave the White House because she's ready to start this next chapter of her life. She and President Grant were unable to make their marriage work, but it doesn't mean they can't be happy with another person. She claims to wish him the best." _

"_The White House Spokesperson, Scott McKay, made a statement today on President Grant's behalf. President Grant says he has appreciated the privacy the American people have granted him during these past few months and that it has been very difficult on his family; however, he believes in the end the American people will benefit from his decision." _

"_Despite the rocky divorce, President Grant's approval ratings remain at a steady 70%, which is low for his career, but not nearly as bad a predicted." _

"_In a recent poll, 78% of Americans support the Grant's divorce stating that 50% of marriages fail and just because he is in the spotlight does not mean he should be held to a different standard."_

"_The Catholic Church has come forward denouncing the divorce. They believe that the morality of America is in trouble if the President of the United States refuses to try to make his marriage work."_

"_It appears that where President Grant is losing support is in his own party. Republicans did not take kindly to his divorce. Vice President Sally Langston is rumored to be considering a bid on the Republican ticket in 2012."_

"_President Grant has confirmed he intends to run again in 2012 as the first person in history to run without a spouse by his side. He claims his friends, family and, most importantly, two children are more than enough." _

Olivia flicked off the television and leaned back, her glass of wine cupped between her hands. In the wake of the divorce she had made a conscious effort to distance herself from Fitz and his kids. She knew he was being as honest as he could with them, and she didn't want to wind up being seen as the woman who drove their father and mother apart. Even if it was, in part, true.

Oh but she missed him. She'd nearly given up everything for him. In a way, she'd given up a little piece of her soul for him. And she wanted to be apart of his life now, but they'd agreed, they needed to wait through the divorce. It scared her that without him she felt like she was so far away from home, just searching to get back to what she'd found in him.

She jumped at the knocking at her door, spilling the smallest drop of wine on her silk tank top. "Shit." She murmured as she stood up and walked over to the door, flinging it open without checking on who it was.

"Miss Liv!" Olivia's eyes widened and a smile spread on her face at the squeal of Karen Grant. Behind her stood Jerry and Fitz.

"Hey Miss Karen! What are you guys doing here?" She pulled the girl into a hug.

"We were hoping you'd join us for dinner?" Fitz suggested as she ushered them inside. "We don't get to get out of the White House much, but I managed to convince everyone that my kids deserved a night at one of their favorite restaurants before they start at new schools.

"Well I think that sounds like a grand plan." She smiled at them.

"And we asked Dad if you could come with us." Jerry spoke up. "Please, Miss Liv?"

Olivia's grin grew wider, "Of course, just let me change." She pointed to her bedroom, "Make yourselves at home."

Before she shut her room door she heard Jerry say, "See, Dad, I told you she'd come. Just because you wanted to think about us doesn't mean you shouldn't get to date Miss Liv. We like her she's cool." Olivia smiled softly as she shut the door and darted to her closet, pulling out a pair of jeans and a silky cream colored t-shirt.

When she came out of her bedroom five minutes later Karen let out a squeal, "You always look so pretty Miss Liv!"

Olivia opened her arms and pulled Karen into another hug, "Thank you Miss Karen, so do you. Maybe one day your daddy will even let me take you shopping." She suggested.

Fitz groaned, "You two would bankrupt me."

Olivia winked at him, "Not intentionally." She grinned. "Come on, you guys have waited long enough, you must be starving." She opened the door and was greeted by Hank and Tom, "Oh how I've missed you two!" She pulled Hank into a brief hug and then Tom into a tight one.

Tom couldn't help the grin that spread across his face, "It's nice to have you back with us Liv." Hank nodded his approval with the statement.

"Come on you guys," Jerry held the elevator open, "I'm so hungry!"

Fitz laughed, "Oh the challenges of being a teenage boy." He whispered to Olivia as his arm curled naturally around her waist.

"Play your cards right and you may get another one in the next few years." She whispered back.

He looked down at her, "I better." He placed a kiss on the apple of her cheek before following her into the elevator.

The group arrived at The Palm twenty minutes later. The restaurant was filled with patrons and the noise and the crowd excited Karen and Jerry who didn't get to do things like this often. Leading the group of four past the flashes of the media, who'd heard the First Family would be eating dinner there, Tom and Hank got them safely inside. Once inside they were directed to a table in the back of the restaurant. They could still be seen from the outside, but only barely. While there were patrons around, the restaurant was still filled with SSAs, and of course the ambulance out back and sniper across the street.

Karen grinned and dipped her head down to grasp her straw between her lips. After sucking down a good portion of her shirley temple, she looked up, her blue eyes sparkling, "We haven't gotten to do this in forever. Thank you, daddy. Mommy never takes us out to eat!"

Fitz reached across the table and patted her hand, "Of course, princess. Who knows? Maybe Uncle Cyrus will let us out more often."

"Uncle Cyrus is nicer since he married Uncle James and had a baby." Jerry pointed out.

"Ella is so pretty Miss Liv. Have you met her?"

Olivia smiled, "I have, did you know your daddy and I are going to be her godparents?"

Karen's eyes widened, "What does that mean?"

"It means that she's our baby if anything ever happens to Uncle Cyrus and Uncle James." Fitz explained.

"Wow! I want to be a godparent and get a baby." Karen gushed.

"Not for a very long time please. I don't want to be a grandparent in any sense of the word yet. I'm far too young." Fitz pleaded. Olivia couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face. Instinctively he reached out, tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, reached down and took her hand, squeezing it. He was home. His kids were home. Their home would be in Olivia, he could see his future in her and he could never imagine turning back.

In that moment the public dynamics of their relationship changed. The world would now view them as a couple.

SCANDAL

"_In the wake of the first Presidential divorce in our country's history, it seems President Grant has started a relationship with form Grant campaign advisor Olivia Pope." _

"_The two were seen at dinner with his children just two weeks after his divorced from Melanie 'Mellie' Carswell." _

"_The four looked very comfortable with each other laughing, talking, the kids seemed to be enjoying themselves immensely." _

"_A recent poll shows 40% of Americans are happy for President Grant, which is much higher than numbers predicted." _

"_Former First Lady Mellie Carswell was seen at a function for wounded female veterans last night. She appeared to be quite close with Governor Andrew Nichols of California. Nichols was the Lt. Governor under President Grant when he was Governor of California." _

"_Rumors of a relationship between Mellie Carswell and Governor Andrew Nichols of California have started to spread, as well as rumors of a relationship between President Grant and political fixer Olivia Pope." _

"_Former First Lady Mellie Carswell came back to DC and stayed overnight at the White House for two nights for the first days of school for Karen and Jerry Grant. According to an insider she stayed in an entirely different wing of the Residence, away from President Grant's bedroom."_

Harrison muted the television in the conference room of OPA, "Well you two are out, and it looks like Mellie and Governor Nichols are out too."

Olivia smiled, "It's better this way. They both deserve to be happy. More power to Mellie. Governor Nichols appears to be a good man. A better man than Doyle ever was."

"And you're okay with her staying at the White House like that?" Abby asked.

Olivia shrugged, "I trust Fitz. And it was good that she was here for the kids first days of school. She's still their mother, for better or for worse. And she needs to be there for them. And he needs to let her. I'm not ever going to try to take her place. She loves them in her own way."

"Wow, you're like a legit grown up." Stephen rolled his eyes, "Dating a divorced man with kids and being okay with the ex-wife. Look at you all mature."

"I feel like I've finally come home." She admitted with a smile.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Three: Burning the Harbor Part I**

_I don't know what to do but stare into space_

_Wish I could shut my eyes_

_I used to sleep at night I used to feel safe_

_And now I'm terrified_

_So take away this darkness in the air_

_It's like black flames are everywhere_

_Someone say there's hope on the way_

_Oh can you shake it down on the sea and rain down the water_

_Make it count can't you see our hearts are breaking harder_

_Rain down, rain down the water_

_Rain down, rain down the water_

_Have you heard us screaming out_

_We're burning the harbor_

_- "Burning the Harbor" Kate Voegele_

* * *

_Two Months Later_

Harrison stared blankly towards the empty waiting room, and then down at his silent phone. They thought they'd managed to skirt all major blowbacks from the divorce and the announcement that Fitz and Olivia were dating.

They were wrong.

"_Rumors are starting to fly that President Grant left his wife specifically for Olivia Pope."_

"_It appears Grant and Pope were having an affair while she was a member of the staff during the campaign trail and in her time at the White House." _

"_It also is speculated that Olivia Pope is not the only woman President Grant has had sexual relations with." _

"_The word impeachment is being thrown around both the Democratic and Republican parties for President Grant. It seems his liberal stances on social issues and conservative stances fiscal issues is finally coming back home to haunt him. Neither party wants to shoulder the burden of another philandering President." _

"_It's Bill Clinton all over again, only this time Monica Lewinsky wants the truth to stay hidden." _

"_It appears Mellie Carswell was not happy with the terms of the divorce and did not want to leave President Grant." _

"_The rumors that Mellie Carswell had an affair with Paul Mosley have been proven false. In actuality she was having an affair with former donor and oil man Hollis Doyle." _

"_The blowback both affairs have created may make re-election impossible for President Grant." _

"_Vice-President Sally Langston is rumored to be looking for a bid on the Republican Ticket in 2012." _

"_Olivia Pope's business appears to be faltering. According to a source close to both Ms. Pope and President Grant, she has not had a client in a month." _

"_We have video of President Grant leaving Olivia Pope's apartment prior to the divorce being finalized. Please excuse the graphic content. The intended subject of the video was intoxicated." _

Even a month after the news stories of Olivia and Fitz's relationships dropping, they were still unable to find the source of the leak. At first they assumed Mellie, but then the news about Hollis came out, along with Hollis's involvement in the assassination attempt. They were able to rule Mellie out instantaneously. Her reputation was shot to hell and she was devastated. In a surprising move, Governor Andrew Nichols of California was sticking by her. Fitz and Olivia were both grateful for that. They needed all the support they could get.

Huck tapped on Harrison's doorframe, "She's pulling up in a town car now." He paused, "It's going to take you, Stephen and me to get her in. Abby and Quinn are already here. David dropped Abby off and snuck her in the back. I got Quinn up quietly." Also surprising was Abby's newly formed relationship with DA David Rosen, who had stood with the entire team during the catastrophic announcement two months ago.

Harrison stood up and brushed off his slacks, "Let's get her up here."

Harrison and Stephen followed Huck down to the first floor, where reporters were camped out, banging on the door of the black town car Olivia was in. Pushing their way through, Harrison took one half of the reporters and Stephen took the other, while Huck forced the door open and latched onto Olivia's arm. The moment she stepped out flashes and questions flew as reporters tried to shove microphones and lenses in her face.

"_Ms. Pope, why did you start an affair with a married man?"_

"_Ms. Pope, did he force you into the relationship like Thomas Jefferson and Sally Hemmings?"_

"_What did you get in return for this relationship?"_

"_Did you also help plot to kill the President, with Mrs. Grant and Hollis Doyle?"_

"_Do you think you'll be First Lady if President Grant wins this next election?"_

By the time they reached the doorway of the office building, Olivia was rattled. Half sliding in her heels, half running, Olivia pulled Stephen, Harrison and Huck to the elevator. When it closed she let out a sigh and sob.

Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, Stephen pulled her in for a hug, "It's gonna be okay, Liv. We're going to work through this. We will see the light at the other end of the tunnel."

"What light? What light could there possibly be anymore." She murmured.

SCANDAL

Fitz glanced out the window the Oval Office, "They're still camped out there." He muttered, referring to the reporters that seemed to have been on the lawn of the White House since the news of an affair dropped two months ago.

"Any idea who leaked the story?" Cyrus faced Mark, Karen, Scott, Lauren and James. His face darkened ever so slightly. No one had adjusted to the loss of Julie months before, even as Scott took over her job.

Scott cleared his throat, "Not yet, I'd like to request something."

"Go ahead." Fitz sat down in a chair next to Cyrus.

"I'd like to run background checks again on everyone on the White House staff, including maids, cooks, repairmen, everyone. I was talking to Huck and we agree, this is an inside job. And we know it's not one of us," he motioned around the room, "or one of Liv's people."

"Do it. Find me someone, anyone." Fitz stood up, "I need to look over the budget numbers again," he rubbed his forehead, "and I miss Livie."

Cyrus stood up and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder blade, "I know sir, but we agreed you two need to at least cool off a little bit until the dust settles. We need to squash affair rumors for both you and Mellie first. She and Andrew have cooled off. It's what we agreed to."

"I still don't know why it matters." Lauren whispered, "I mean if they stay together at least the front is they're all strong in their relationships."

"We're not saying they need to break up," Scott interrupted, "we're just saying they need to stay low key. And that means no midnight visits to her apartment."

"Especially after the video scandal." Mark reminded them.

"I know why I'm staying away." Fitz snapped. The moment the words and the tone left his mouth he regretted it, "Sorry." He murmured.

SCANDAL

Olivia stared down at her hands, "I can't believe this has not let up after a month."

"It will quiet down." Abby assured her.

"I can't believe I did this to his kids. To children." She murmured.

Abby reached over and grabbed her hand, "You are not solely responsible for this. Fitz and Mellie fucked them up to start with."

"But,"

"No buts, you cannot blame yourself for all of this. You just can't. It happened. We are handling this the best we can. Unfortunately this is a weather the storm crisis. There isn't much we can do except for hope the media bites on one of the leads that proves this was not an affair."

"But it was an affair. I slept with a married man. His wife slept with a married man. We're all adulterous whores. We're paying for this now. And I'm taking you guys down with me. We're taking a lot of people down with us."

"Don't you dare talk about walking away from him." Harrison snapped, "He worships you, you adore him, and we've all worked our asses off to try to keep you two together. Don't you dare say it."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "At this point, I don't think I could say it even if I wanted to. I can't walk away from him."

Abby sighed, "Good, and hey we have our first client in like a month and a half today."

"So who are we expecting today?" Stephen asked as he threw the tennis ball back to Harrison, who caught it.

"A Mary Nesbitt." Olivia answered, "No idea what she wants. She should be here any minute."

Abby pulled herself up onto the table top, "I like surprise clients. It shakes things up a bit."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Well I don't, we could be working now instead of waiting."

"Liv?" Huck appeared in the doorway, "Mary Nesbitt is here. You guys ready for her?"

Olivia nodded and stood, "Send her in, and get Quinn in here please." A moment later the conference room was filled, "Ms. Nesbitt, please take a seat. I'm Olivia Pope." Olivia stepped forward.

"I know, Ms. Pope, look I don't have time to sit, I'm late for a meeting on the hill right now now." She shook Olivia's hand, "I do have payment for you though," She held out a check that Quinn accepted. "I'm so sorry to be rushing in and out like this, butI have to go. I'll call you." She waved as she left.

Olivia frowned and glanced at the check in Quinn's hand. "What are you thinking, Liv?" Stephen interrupted her thoughts.

"I don't know." She paused, "Go ahead and enter the check into the books and cash it. We need the money to pay the bills." She shrugged, "Let's get back to cold calling former clients."

"Liv, we're at the end of that list."

"We're going to re-call some people. I've had Huck type up a revised list. See if some of this passing could've changed some people's minds." She accepted the papers from Huck.

"Liv?" Quinn popped her head back in, "We have a problem."

"Don't tell me the check bounced." Olivia's complexion grew slightly paler.

"The check bounced?" Stephen's ears perked up.

"No, not that, it's just, I was looking at the amount, $27,870.26." Quinn held up the small piece of paper.

"That's an oddly specific amount." Harrison muttered.

"So I hacked into her bank accounts," Quinn shrugged, "because I can."

"Quinn!" Olivia admonished, "You and Huck have spent far too much time together."

Both parties blushed and Abby and Olivia both raised knowing eyebrows, clearing her throat, Quinn continued, "She cleaned out her accounts with this check."

"Cleaned out her accounts?" Stephen's asked.

"So I googled her. Does the name Christopher Lawrence ring any bells?"

"Wasn't he the American who was a member of the Taliban who was killed in the FBI raid last year?" Abby asked. Quinn nodded.

"Where did she say she was going again?" Olivia moved out of the conference room, dropping the papers she'd been holding on the floor.

"The Hill." Harrison answered.

"Damn it!" Olivia screamed, "Huck find me what office." Grabbing her coat and purse she snatched Harrison's car keys off of his desk, she slammed the front door on her way out.

"Did she just steal my car?" Harrison asked.

"I think so." Abby frowned.

"She's lost it." Stephen muttered. "Lack of work makes her crazy."

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Four: Burning the Harbor Part II**

_We took a holy place we taught it violence_

_And called it efficiency_

_We've seen the hell it creates, but we've chosen silence_

_And kept it viciously_

_So take away this darkness in the air_

_It's like black flames are everywhere_

_Someone say there's hope on the way_

_Oh can you shake it down on the sea and rain down the water_

_Make it count can't you see our hearts are breaking harder_

_Rain down, rain down the water_

_Rain down, rain down the water_

_Have you heard us screaming out_

_We're burning the harbor_

_- "Burning the Harbor" Kate Voegele_

* * *

"Which office?" Olivia asked as she whipped Harrison's BMW into a parking spot near the Hill.

"Jim Struthers, her Congressman." Huck answered.

"Find out why she's here." Olivia hung up her phone, grabbed her purse and rushed as fast as she could before some reporter saw her and she was ambushed and alone.

When she entered the Hill and made it through security, she made her way to Congressman Struthers's floor. Pushing the door open, she was met with an eery silence. The hallways weren't buzzing with gossip like they usually were. With all her senses on high alert, she walked down to his office and pushed the heavy wooden doors opened. Her eyes scanned the scene in front of her. Everyone had recently cleared out. Tentatively, she walked over to a desk and wrapped her hand around an abandoned mug of coffee. It was still warm. As her eyes continued to dart around the room, Olivia made her way to the big doors with Jim Struthers's name on it.

Turning the knob she pushed the door open and was faced with six terrified aides, a pale congressman and Mary Nesbitt. Mary Nesbitt with a bomb strapped to her chest and a he thumb hovering precariously over a red button.

Olivia's mouth opened and closed as she stared at Mary.

"Ms. Pope, what are you doing here?" Mary asked. Her voice was calm, not indicating that she had a bomb strapped to her chest. A bomb that was most likely strapped to her chest when she was at Olivia Pope and Associates. All frazzled and sweet and apologetic. The woman was crazy.

Olivia stepped fully into the room, aware that Fitz was going to strangle her when and if she made it out of here in one piece. "I was worried about you, Mary. You rushed out of my office so quickly that it had me concerned."

"Oh," Mary seemed surprised by her response, "well I had a few things to take care of here on the Hill."

Olivia nodded, "I see that, Mary does this have to do with your son?"

"How do you know about my son?" Mary snapped.

Everyone in the room visibly tensed. Olivia waited for the woman's breathing to normalize before she continued, "You're my client, it's my job to know about you. Is that why you came to me? To find out what happened to your son?"

"I want to know why he was killed." Mary screamed, "And I wrote to you," her free hand pointed to Struthers, "I called you. You said you were looking into it."

"And I am," Congressman Struthers answered quickly, "but an investigation like this takes time even for a congressman."

"You're lying. You didn't try hard enough." Mary accused.

"Mary," the woman ignored Olivia, "Mary look at me. Look. At. Me." She demanded. When she had Mary's attention she smiled disarmingly, "Mary it does take time for a congressman. They have to go through a lot of red tape. I, on the other hand, don't. You came to me, you want my help. Please let me help you." She took another step forward, ignoring Fitz's voice in her head telling her to turn and run.

Mary shook her head, "If he can't do anything what can you do?"

"I have more qualified people than he does. I can do things he can't do. I promise to help you if you'll let me."

"Let Olivia help you." Congressman Struthers spoke up. Personally, he'd never needed her services, but he knew she was the best. And she had the President in her pocket. Anything she needed, she would get. Especially so she came out alive.

"Fine." Mary consented. "What do you need?"

"I need to call my team." Olivia requested, and made a move towards the landline, aware her cell phone could accidentally trigger the homemade bomb. Mary nodded and she picked up the phone, dialing her office.

"Olivia Pope and Associates, this is Quinn."

"Quinn, get everyone in the conference room and put the phone on speaker." When everyone was in the room, Olivia continued, "I want everything on Christopher Lawrence and the FBI raid, including the FBI files. Huck, hack into whatever the hell you need to hack into. Abby work David for information on the raid. Stephen, call Fitz, see what he's got. Harrison, call Cyrus, work him and all our friends at the White House."

"What should I do?" Quinn asked.

"You'll probably be with Huck. Stay next to a phone in case I need to call you. You'll be the liaison and do whatever anyone else needs. All cylinders people." She hung up the phone at Mary's insistence.

The phone rang moments after Olivia hung up from her call with her team. She looked at Mary who looked between the Congressman, the aides, and Olivia, "You can answer it." She pointed the red button at Olivia.

Tentatively, Olivia picked up the phone, aware it was probably a member of the bomb squad. "This is Olivia Pope." She answered.

"Ms. Pope, this is Commander Randolph Boles of the DC police, bomb squad, what you looking at?" Randy Boles knew Olivia Pope by reputation only. Despite all the controversy surrounding her and the President at the moment, he knew he could trust her to act professionally.

"The Congressman, six aides and I are here with Mary right now. Everyone is fine." Olivia informed him calmly.

"Is there a bomb?"

"Yes."

"Is it homemade?"

"Yes."

"Damn it. What does she want?"

Olivia glanced sideways at Mary and decided it was better to have too many people working on this, rather than too few, "Her son, Christopher Lawrence, was killed in an FBI raid on a Taliban safe house last year, she wants to know why he was killed and why no one will answer her questions."

"I can look into it, but I'll need something in return."

"Of course, Commander."

"Hang up." Mary's finger hovered close to the red button.

"I need the Congressman." She could just hear Randy Boles's voice as she hung up the phone.

"You have to turn someone over if you expect the FBI to delve into this." Olivia told the woman calmly.

"No."

"They're the well-equipped and motivated with the Congressman here. Turn over the aides." Olivia suggested. She knew, deep down in her gut, that she and the Congressman were stuck. And making eye contact with Congressman Struthers, she realized he knew too.

"Let them go and Olivia and I will stay." He bargained, "They are of no use to you and they can't help here or somewhere else. Let them go."

Mary sighed and glanced out the window and the building scene of camera crews, reporters, cops and bystanders. "Fine." She relented and motioned to the door with her hand that held steadily over the red button, "You may go."

Olivia breathed a deep sigh of relief when six of the eight of them were safe. She was counting on her team for this one. She glanced over at the Congressman. He was counting on her team too.

SCANDAL

"Commander Boles, this is President Grant," Fitz's voice boomed through the phone, "I have a live feed up here at the White House, tell me what I'm looking at though."

"Mr. President, Mary Nesbitt is up there with eight people and a bomb strapped to her chest and, whoa, what's going on?"

"Commander?" Fitz's voice wavered, "Commander?" He yelled.

"Six of the eight hostages have been released." Commander Boles sighed, "How would you like us to proceed?"

"What would you suggest?"

"If we have a clear shot, we take it." Commander Boles said confidently.

"Do it. We need Congressman Struthers alive." Fitz stated flatly, "It's your call, Commander."

Fitz and Cyrus waited with baited breath, listening to Commander Boles shout out orders as snipers perched on nearby buildings and prepared to take the shot at Mary Nesbitt.

SCANDAL

"Harrison, what's going on?" Olivia asked quickly into the phone.

"Liv, it looks like he was a terrorist."

"What?"

"There's someone from Homeland Security talking to Commander Boles about his file and his death and I chased her down. She showed me a tape of him leading a Taliban recruitment."

"And you're sure?"

"Yes I'm, wait, Liv, she just got into a car. It doesn't have government plates." Harrison groaned, "I'll have Quinn find out who that woman was. She can pull her picture off of traffic cams." He grunted, "Damn it."

"Find out what branch of the government she's from and why they would want to hide information on," Olivia dropped the phone and darted to Mary's side, "Mary move."

Congressman Struthers let out a yell, "What are you doing, Olivia?" He watched as Olivia threw open the blinds of the window Mary had been standing in front of and faced it, even as a dozen red dots appeared on her chest.

"What's going on?" Mary asked, stunned by Olivia's sudden movements.

Harrison's voice screaming, "Liv!" could be heard through the dangling phone.

SCANDAL

"Hold your fire!" Fitz screamed out, as Olivia's face appeared on the television screen in the Situation Room.

"Holding fire." Commander Boles confirmed.

"Why didn't I know Olivia Pope was in there?" Fitz bellowed.

"Jesus Christ, she's a hostage. That's why Stephen and Harrison have been trying to get a hold of us." Cyrus moaned as he pulled his cell phone out and rushed to call Harrison back.

Commander Boles shut off his connection with the White House and picked up the phone, dialing into Congressman Struthers's office. "Ms. Pope, would you care to tell me what the hell that was about!"

"If you missed Congressman Struthers and I would've been blown up." Olivia snapped back.

"That was not your call."

"My life is my call. And, no thanks to you, we are still alive." She yelled.

"You are aligning yourself with a terrorist. Is that what you want? Do you want to be the President's mistress and a terrorist?"

"You will not take that tone with me. Do not call back until you have calmed down and can treat me with some respect, Commander." Olivia slammed the phone down and put her head in her hands. "Damn it." She muttered.

The phone ringing again drew attention away from the fight with Commander Boles, "What?" Olivia snapped.

"How the hell did you end up in that building?" Fitz asked.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Five: Burning the Harbor Part III**

_Maybe we need a second chance_

_Maybe it's out of our hands_

_Maybe it's time we take a stand_

_Oh can you shake it down on the sea and rain down the water_

_Make it count can't you see our hearts are breaking harder_

_Rain down, rain down the water_

_Rain down, rain down the water_

_Have you heard us screaming out_

_Oh can you shake it down on the sea and rain down the water_

_Make it count can't you see our hearts are breaking harder_

_Rain down, rain down the water_

_Rain down, rain down the water_

_Have you heard us screaming out_

_We're burning the harbor_

_You know we're burning the harbor_

_- "Burning the Harbor" Kate Voegele_

* * *

"Have you talked to Harrison and Stephen?" Olivia asked quickly.

"Cyrus is on the phone with Harrison now, we were ignoring their calls because we had a Congressman in a building with a bomb. I had no idea the love of my life was up there too."

Olivia smiled, "I love you too." She murmured, "Now find out what you can about Christopher Lawrence and don't call me back until you have something so the three of us can leave. Okay?"

Fitz couldn't help, but chuckled, "Will do."

SCANDAL

"Lauren," David stood outside of the Oval Office, "I just need you to get him here."

"He's," Lauren looked around fretfully.

"Dealing with a bomb threat, I know, I have information for him on it, and Olivia's there."

"Olivia's where?"

"In the building with the bomb." David explained.

He watched as Lauren's complexion grew considerably paler and a sweat broke out on her brow as she mechanically picked up the phone and dialed the extension to the Situation Room, "Mr. President, David Rosen is here with information for you. He's outside of your office right now, and he says that Olivia,"

"I know, I just spoke to her. Tell David that Cyrus and I will be there in a moment. Go ahead and let him in." Fitz hung up the phone and turned to Cyrus, "David has something for us."

When they reached the Oval Office they found David sitting in a chair with his head in his hands, "You're not going to like what Huck and I found." He stood up, "And if Liv dies, we may not always see eye to eye on work, but she can't die." He held out the file to him.

Fitz accepted the file and opened it. So far the FBI had gotten him nothing useful on the raid. Between David's resources and Huck's hacking they had the file. The file explained how Christopher Lawrence died and why and his connections with the Taliban. Looking out the window Fitz realized this file was going to kill Olivia and Jim Struthers.

Walking over to the phone he picked it up and dialed the office number, "What?" Echoed through the other end.

"I have what you need, but you can't use it. You can't react. You can't say anything."

"What are you talking about, Fitz? Do you have the information on Christopher Lawrence or not?"

"I do," Fitz sighed at her impatience, "Christopher Lawrence was an American hero. He was a spy who infiltrated the Taliban. He was a recruiter for them. He recruited other spies and actual believers. He passed on his intimate knowledge to our government. He was killed because his real loyalties were not known by the agents who raided the safe house. And he can't be honored as a hero because the Taliban must see him as a martyr, they can't know we have agents inside."

"Fitz, you aren't asking me to,"

"I'm telling you that if this gets out you will be killing dozens of agents, dozens of heroes will die. I'm sorry that he can't have the funeral he deserves. I'm sorry he can't have honors he deserves and his mother can't be proud like he deserves. This is the front line in the war on terror though. We can't jeopardize our other agents." Fitz insisted.

"You're asking me to destroy this woman." Olivia whispered, "I can't do that, I'm sorry." She hung up the phone before Fitz could protest any further. Olivia looked at Mary who was standing next to the ornate bookcase, and at Jim Struthers, who was sitting dejectedly in his chair. If she told the truth they would more than likely get out of this alive, but kill so many people in the process. If she lied, they would die. If she lied, she'd be killing this woman inside.

"Well?" Mary asked.

"I'm sorry, Mary, but your son was a recruiter for the Taliban."

"No." Mary repeated, over and over again.

Congressman Struthers, who was past deathly pale at this point rose and walked over to her, "You couldn't have lied?"

Olivia looked up at him and whispered, "I did."

The knowledge of what she'd done dawned on him in that moment, and the knowledge that this was more complicated than he could imagine. He bit his tongue and looked over at Mary, "Mary, just because your son will have this reputation doesn't mean you have to." Congressman Struthers tried to reason with her.

"Let's go, let's leave here, I will work with you to try to clear his name. You're still my client, I will get through this with you. I promise." Olivia assured her.

"Okay, we can go." Mary nodded, "Let's call Commander Boles."

Olivia stared at Jim Struthers, they both knew it couldn't be that easy. With a little trepidation, Olivia picked up the phone, "Commander Boles, we're ready to leave."

She could feel the shock radiate through the phone, "Alright, we'll have men up there to escort you out."

"They're sending men up, are you sure you're alright, Mary?" Olivia asked. Her hesitation in excitement was because of the fear that Mary could blow them all to smithereens the moment all the men were in the building.

"Oh yes, quite fine." Olivia and Jim Struthers stared at each other once again at her response.

A moment later there was a rap on the door, Olivia opened it, she and Congressman Struthers were ushered out before Mary. Suddenly the door slammed shut. Letting out a scream, Olivia made a lunge for it, only to be pulled back by a member of the bomb squad and thrown down the hall just as an explosion rocked the building.

SCANDAL

Fitz paced around in front of the Capitol building Huck, Quinn, Abby, Stephen, Harrison, David, Cyrus, James, Lauren, Scott, Mark, Karen, James, Hank, Tom and his kids. Karen and Jerry had insisted on seeing Olivia the moment they wandered into the Oval Office and heard the words 'bomb' and 'Olivia' in the same sentence. And Fitz agreed with them, he didn't want to wait for her to come to the White House or for them to get to her office or her apartment. He wanted to see her now.

At that moment the ground shook and an explosion rocked the building. Fitz looked up from the across the street, where they had been quarantined. Karen let out a loud scream that turned into a sob. Scooping her up in his arms, Fitz rocked her and held onto Jerry's hand. The group sat in a stunned, teary-eyed silence.

They waited for what felt like an hour for people to emerge from the building.

It had been nearly impossible to find out she, and Congressman Struthers apparently, had survived the explosion. Fitz couldn't stop shaking. He imagined the fear he felt was about as great as it could be. It would only be magnified if one of his children had been in that building. Impulsively he pulled them both into a hug. Karen still hadn't stopped crying. She probably wouldn't until she saw Liv. And Jerry still had not said a word.

"Hey guys." Olivia's voice was raspy from the smoke and tears. She had a blanket wrapped around her shoulder, her clothes were ripped and every inch of her was covered in dust and soot.

"Livie." Fitz was next to her in an instant, his hands dug in her hair as he brought his lips crashing down on hers. She responded instantaneously, relishing in the feel of him against her. A feeling she thought she'd never get again.

When she pulled back she kneeled on the ground and scooped Karen up in her arms, "Everything is alright." She whispered, as the blanket dropped to the floor, "I promise everything is alright."

She sighed as she felt Jerry's arms wrap around her back. Opening up one arm, she stood and pulled Jerry into the hug she and Karen were sharing, "Please don't die." Jerry whispered, "We need you."

Olivia kissed the top of his head, "I'm not going anywhere. I promise." She squeezed them tightly and looked over at Fitz, who immediately joined in on the hug. Onlookers watched as the senior staff at the White House joined in, along with the well-known gladiators of Olivia Pope and Associates.

"Mr. President, Olivia?" They both turned at the voice of Congressman Jim Struthers.

Olivia gently set Karen on the ground, but kept her pulled up against her, "Congressman Struthers." Fitz held out his hand, "Glad to see you made it out in one piece."

Jim Struthers nodded his head and pulled the warm blanket closer to him, "Me too, Olivia," she looked up at him, "thank you for getting us out of there. I'm sorry Mary didn't make it as well."

Olivia felt her eyes swimming with tears, she wasn't sure if it was the adrenaline, the exhaustion, the love from the group around her or the stress, but they were there, "Me too, but thankfully we did." She held out her hand, "I hope the next time we meet it is peacefully, and we can enjoy a drink."

Jim Struthers shook her hand, "Me too, and please, call me Jim."

"Dinner at the Residence." Fitz suggested.

"What?"

"Bring your wife and kids, we'll have dinner at the Residence." Fitz suggested.

Olivia smiled, "I make the best lasagna. At least Karen here thinks so." Olivia squeezed the girl until she squeaked.

"Liv can cook really, really well, even if she only eats popcorn." Jerry nodded his agreement.

"Great, I'll call you on Monday." Jim once again shook Fitz's hand before turning to leave.

SCANDAL

That night, Olivia curled herself up on the sofa of sitting area in Fitz's bedroom. He'd talked her into coming over and staying the night. She'd been hesitant, but Karen and Jerry wanted her to stay as well. She'd eaten pizza with them, tucked them in with Fitz and was now curled up with a cup of hot tea. She was opting out of the wine tonight. Picking up the remote she flipped on the news.

"_Olivia Pope and Congressman Jim Struthers did survive the explosion on the Hill this morning, however, Mary Nesbitt, the bomber did not."_

"_In a statement given by the Congressman after the explosion, he gave full credit to Olivia Pope for getting them out in one piece."_

"_Here is Congressman Struthers's take on this afternoon's events, 'I'm very saddened to say that, due to grief, Mary Nesbitt did take her own life. Despite her actions earlier, she did think of us and our families by letting us go unharmed. Olivia Pope was exceptional, she kept Mary calm throughout the afternoon, convinced her to release the six aides in my office and then ultimately us. I would also like to take this moment to put any rumors about an inappropriate relationship with President Grant to rest, it is simply not our business how their relationship formed. It is clear that Olivia is loved by not only President Grant, but his children, his staff and her staff. While the FBI and the local PD played a crucial role in making sure we were safe as we left the building and during the explosion, it was the staff of Olivia Pope and Associates that worked to get the information Ms. Nesbitt needed to find the peace to release us. The work ethic and abilities of the staff at Olivia Pope and Associates is incredible, and if I ever have a problem, I know exactly who my first phone call will be. Thank you." _

"_The pictures and videos of the President's first sighting of Olivia Pope are spreading like wildfire. It appears that it is not lust that fuels this relationship, like it is in most affairs, it is love. You cannot fake that kind of emotion." _

"_His children looked so lost prior to seeing her alive. A bystander commented that they fought tooth and nail to go with him to make sure she came out alive." _

"_Little Karen Grant was in tears until she saw Olivia and Olivia was not about to let her go once she got to her."_

"_Jerry Grant, who is oftentimes viewed as stoic and uninterested in any of the President's associates, showed and uncharacteristic amount of emotion when he saw Olivia. It's not everyday you see a teenage boy show that kind of fear or relief in public." _

"_The White House staff appears to be in full support of the relationship between Ms. Pope and President Grant, as the senior aides, the spokesperson and other White House officials were present at the scene waiting on the news of Ms. Pope's safety." _

Olivia clicked off the television as Fitz came into the room, "I think the affair gossip may blow over." She whispered.

"About damn time." Fitz sighed, "And you made quite and impression on Jim. I think your business may be back thanks to him."

"We owe him big time."

"He owes you for keeping him alive."

Olivia shrugged, "I wasn't ready to leave you."

Pulling her into his chest, Fitz kissed her temple, "About that, can you please try to avoid life or death situations for awhile? That was not good for my heart."

Olivia grinned and kissed him, "Deal. No more life or death situations for either of us for awhile."

Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, Fitz nodded and pressed his lips against hers, "Deal." He murmured.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Six: Second Chance**

_I just saw Hayley's Comet she waved_

_Said, why you always running in place_

_Even the man on the moon disappeared_

_Somewhere in the atmosphere_

_Tell my mother, tell my father_

_I've done the best I can_

_To make them realize this is my life_

_I hope they understand_

_I'm not angry, I'm just saying_

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

_- "Second Chance" Shinedown_

* * *

_One Month Later_

"What do you want, Edison?" Olivia snapped as she stood in the office doorway of Olivia Pope and Associates.

"I need your help."

"You're the last person I'd help." She crossed her arms. "Or do you not remember your,"

"Highly observant conclusions that appear to be true, but I won't question them anymore." He raised his hands in surrender, "I'm just here to ask you for a favor, not for me, but for two of my constituents. Their daughter is missing."

"So call the police." She didn't budge.

"They have, but the police aren't taking them seriously. Olivia, they're desperate. She's a twenty-one year old girl."

Olivia bit the inside of her cheek to keep from screaming. As much as she wanted to drown Edison, she couldn't turn away a client at this point. Even a month after the bomb scare and the kind words from Congressman Struthers, OPA was still struggling to make ends meet. Clients weren't pounding down their door anymore. She wasn't sure if she could change that. The tides needed to shift. Perhaps a client from a liberal senator could help. A good case that could scare up some American support of her could be good for business. Like a a client whose daughter was missing and quite possibly dead. "Fine, bring them in."

SCANDAL

"You're seriously helping him?" Fitz shook his head, "Why?"

"I'm trying to see it as helping his friends whose daughter is missing." Olivia explained, "I will definitely need a glass of wine tonight."

"Come over and I'll pour it for you." Fitz offered.

"I'd like nothing more than that." She smiled and nodded to Abby who was silently gesturing that Edison and the Nystroms were there, "I have to go, they're here."

"Call me later and let me know if I need to shoot Edison."

"Will do, love you."

"Love you, too." Fitz murmured before he disconnected the call so Olivia could work.

When she entered the conference room a moment later she did her best to ignore Edison's presence in the room. She'd tried to negotiate that he not be present during the meeting. He hadn't budged, the bastard. "Mr. & Mrs. Nystrom, I'm Olivia Pope."

"Ms. Pope, Edison says you're the best. We need you to find our daughter." Peter Nystrom began.

"What can you tell me about her?" Olivia asked as she sat across from them.

Janet Nystrom choked on a sob before she spoke, "She's a good girl, a smart girl. She's a sophomore at Georgetown."

"She goes to church every Sunday and then calls us. She didn't call on Sunday. We knew something was wrong." Peter spoke up.

"And what do the police have to say?"

"They're looking into it, but they're not taking it seriously. She's twenty-one, she can leave on her own if she wants." Peter scoffed, "They don't know our daughter."

Olivia nodded and leaned forward, "The first thing we need to do is get you on the news. That's the difference between three hundred and three million people looking for Jenny."

Abby stood, "I'll start to get our contacts lined up."

"Then we need the picture of Jenny."

"The picture?" Janet queried.

"The picture of innocence, the one that makes her America's sweetheart overnight." Olivia explained.

"I'll get everything set up to mass produce the picture." Stephen was the next out of the room.

"And then we need the statement. You get your plea right and you'll be on every major network overnight. Everyone in America will be looking for your little girl." Olivia promised.

"I'll set up a press conference." Harrison stood and buttoned his coat, "I can also help with the statement." Olivia nodded.

"Thank you, Ms. Pope." Janet reached forward and grabbed her hand, "After seeing how you were with President Grant's children I knew you'd understand how important this is to us."

SCANDAL

"Pictures of Jenny have been sent to every major network." Stephen leaned down to whisper in Olivia's ear as they watched the Nystroms plead for the country to help find their daughter. "If she nails this we're good."

"The picture was perfect." Olivia murmured. "She can do this."

"She's doing great so far." Harrison agreed. "I've got Quinn checking local hospitals for girls matching Jenny's description."

"Great, get Huck to set up a tip line. Quinn can monitor it." Olivia didn't look at Harrison as she gave the directions, but she knew he nodded before darting off to get the ball rolling.

SCANDAL

_The Next Day_

"That's weird." Harrison scrolled through the email from a friend at _The Post._

"What's weird?" Abby asked.

"My friend from _The Post _asked me to check out The Beltway Unbuckled Blog." Harrison pulled up his web browser as he spoke.

"The what?" Abby leaned over his computer, "Harrison is that porn? This is no time for porn!"

"No, it's not porn. It's a blog. This woman screws all of these major DC players and the blogs about how much they suck. She doesn't identify the men and women, she just leaves clues on her blog. She usually, huh, that's weird."

"What's weird?" Abby leaned in closer.

"The blog hasn't been updated for days. Usually she posts something every other day." He looked up at Abby, "She keeps busy."

"Apparently not lately, look when the last post was. The 16th." Abby pointed to the screen before straightening, "Whatever, it doesn't matter anyhow."

Harrison frowned, "Oh my God." He muttered. Abby turned to look at him, "The last night she updated her blog was the last night anyone remembers seeing Jenny Nystrom."

"Harrison, there's no way that sweet church going girl is this sex blogger." Abby rolled her eyes, "Get real."

"Not according to this," he pointed to an article he pulled up, "the news has this already." He hit print, "We're screwed." He picked up the paper, "Liv!" He called out, "Conference room, now, everyone!"

"What's going on? Do you have something?" Olivia asked as she followed her team into the conference room.

"We're in trouble." He laid the article down on the table, "The Beltway Unbuckled Blogger has been identified as Jenny Nystrom. She parties and has sex with every major mover and shaker around and the blogs about how much the sex sucks."

Olivia picked up the article, "Shit, damn it Edison." She pulled her phone out of her, "He didn't do his due diligence. Edison Davis," Olivia left the room, "this is Olivia Pope."

"Let the slut shaming begin." Abby whispered as everyone scattered.

SCANDAL

"Let me guess, no wine tonight?" Fitz asked.

Olivia sighed, "No wine tonight. We have to figure out who Jenny Nystrom was with that night."

"I know, let me know if I can help. Her poor parents. I can't imagine if that was Karen. Or Jerry."

"They won't be like her. They won't hang around the crowd she was with." Olivia promised. "They're better than that."

"I hope so."

"You and Mellie raised them to be better than that. Trust me, I know them." Olivia assured him, "I'll call you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too. Try to get some sleep tonight."

"You too, don't stay in the Oval too late." She warned. "Remember,"

"Twenty-three people have to stay late when stay late. Got it. Now goodnight, sweet baby."

Olivia laughed, "Night." Standing up, she walked into the break room, "No more television." She turned off the TV and faced the Nystroms, "Remember the girl you raised and ignore what they're saying. Let's focus on bringing her home." She advised the grieving parents.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


End file.
